The Abyss
by Sandstormmaddy
Summary: What if the Abyss, from Minecraft, didn't kill you when you fell into it? Instead, it was turned into a twisted game of life and death? And what about your friends? Follow Daniel as he goes through the maze of death, learning secrets about his town. (Features the Creatures from The Creature Hub) ((Rated T for language and possible gore))
1. The Beginning Of A Terrible Adventure

I could feel the worry grow in my stomach. If I don't get picked tomorrow, I defiantly won't be able to survive that... That... That... Hellhole, for the lack of a better word. However, having to live without my friends would be worse, and I know I wouldn't be able to live without them. They are the anchor in this pitiful world that I call home. Or, I would, if I didn't hate this place with every fiber of my being.

"And tomorrow, we will bring you more information on The Fall, and who is safe. Thank you, and enjoy your night." The news woman salutes, and the news flashes off. With her saying that, my stomach twists, and I suddenly want to throw up. I can hear my friends busy themselves, trying to shake off the heavy weight on our shoulders. However as much as we try, no one can ignore what tomorrow is.

I hear someone shift on the seat next to me, and when I glance over, I see Aleks. The Russian is visibly shaking, and his breath is heavy. And I thought _I_ was in the worst condition. He glances around, his eyes shifting from place to place quickly. Eddie comes up and pats his shoulder, which seem to calm him down, after he sees who it is of course.

"Keep him calm." Jordan whispers in my ear before rushing off again. I scoot closer to his, just a bit, and he stares over at me, his eyes crazy. He pulls his blanket closer to him, but seems to calm down a little. After a while of muttering to himself, he pulls out a blanket from underneath him, offering it to me. I smile at him as I take it from his arms, pulling the thin sheet over my broad shoulders. I see his mouth twitch upwards for a moment, but he can't seem to avoid the elephant in the room.

We sit in silence, just listening to the TV. The daytime turns to night, and the others join us in our silence. It seems peaceful, even if this might be our last day together. Aleks had fallen asleep on Eddie's shoulder, a little drool falling past his lips. The carefree man just smiles, and soon falls asleep on top of his friends head in an adorable bundle. Jordan and Monica were snuggling, just as James and Seamus. Steven was lying on the floor in a pool of his own saliva, even with the TV on a loud volume. I hold down a laugh, not wanting to ruin the familiarity of our group. I pull the blanket over my shoulders, turn off the blaring TV, and fall asleep quickly in the now silent room.

This is the story of me, Daniel Gidlow, and my terrible life in The Abyss.

* * *

So, this is a test to see how people like it! Basically, I've been calling it a Hunger Deans fanfic, but I'm not entirely sure... Let's just go with Hunger Deans, Maze Runner, and whatever else you wanna believe. This is also starring the Creatures, but if you don't know them, then it's fine. The story won't have too many references that you would have to watch them to get that part of the story... Anyways, feedback, whatever, I'll post the second chapter if this is well recieved.


	2. Terrible News

Everyone woke up, all groggy and sleepy, to birds chirping and the sun shining bright. If you take away the event in this hellhole, it would seem like the perfect day to go out and play or walk in the town. Despite the cheery day, everyone was sad and depressed. However, we went along with our daily chores after cleaning up the TV room. Soon, the house was sparkling and looked brand new. By the time it was to leave for the event, everyone was dressed in our best clothing and stood outside the house, waiting for the government to round us up.

It was around noon by the time they started, which is about a hour after they told us to be outside. By then, the whole street was sweating underneath the sweltering sun. The government was wearing their black suits and sunglasses, their usual attire. They snapped handcuffs on our wrists, insuring we didn't run. I felt sweat gather on my forehead, this time from worry. They tugged us away from each other, and we sent each of the others a quick glance. Our chance of safety was one in a hundred, and all of us being picked, one in a million.

When we arrived at the town square, all of the parents of us teenagers sat in the stands, their faces calm. I couldn't find the familiar faces of my parents, and I didn't expect to. They had thrown me out when I was able to hunt for myself, even if I was bad at it. Taking away our handcuffs, they closed the gates and locked them, not allowing us to escape. I gulped down the lump in my throat as the mayor walked onto stage.

Mayor Douglas, or Mayor, is an evil ender dragon hybrid. He was experimented on as a child, suffering as they tested on him. I guess that's what made him who he is today. He came up with the idea of The Fall, and enjoys hearing the screams echo off the dark walls of the Abyss. I shuddered as he grinned, his teeth black and dark. The town seemed to turn chilly, even under the bright sun as he spoke. "Welcome teenagers, for this my be your last few days alive. I hope you said goodbye to your parents! Oh wait, I forgot, they don't care!" He let out an evil cackling laugh before continuing. "Today is the day that I determine we will stay alive, and who gets to suffer!" Another cackle was released from his thin mouth. He smiled like a mad scientist, his eyes crazed, and I could already tell he was imagining the screams of terror echoing out of the dark canyon.

"If they actually did, you would be out of this town! Except for the fact that only a few _special_ people can escape." His voice seemed to deflate and he frowned slightly, but I smiled as I remembered our best friend Sp00n. Everyone in the town seemed to, whether it be good memories or bad.

Sp00n got out of town one night when his family had enough of Mayor, and sneaked towards the wall that surrounds the whole town. He had climbed over, then went to help his sister, only to find guards taking away his family. They told him to go, so he did. No one knows what happened to the Tree family, and no one heard from them again.

"Moving on, how about I announce who the lucky ones are?" A wave of anxiety passed through the crowd like a wave. Mayor Douglas smirked as he saw the affect his words had over the town. Parents leaned forward in their seats, and the teens started to shove each other. He walked backstage before returning with what would decide everyone's fate.

Mayor pulled out a red St. Louis Cardinals baseball hat, which was filled to the brim with tiny white sheets of paper. The government agents came up to us with black markers in their hands and, grabbing a fist-full of our shirts, wrote a code of some sorts onto everyone's skin.

Glancing at the others, I noted how Jordan stared intently at the hat. He watched it as Mayor waved it around to show the whole crowd as the papers shimmered from color to color. He watched it as Mayor set it down on a pedestal and looks at the agents, waiting for their input. Every teen had a code written on them, and all of them were eying it like it was a mosquito.

Checking my own arm, scribbled in hasty letters, was the word _DanzNewz_. Glancing over at everyone else, Jordan had Kootra, James had UberHaxorNova, and SSoHPKC was what Seamus got. Eddie got xXSlyFoxHoundXx, Steven had ZeRoyalViking, and Aleks had ImmortalHD. The handwriting was all different, just like the names.

The murmurs that covered the crowd came to a stop as Mayor started talking. "Well, I guess I have to explain the rules to you. I wish I could skip over the boring stuff." He sighed, reading over the cards in his hands before throwing them over his shoulder. "Bah, forget my speech. Basically, just survive, and no using items unless they're found inside the arena. Now, let's move onto choosing the survivors!" Mayor Douglas claps his hands together excitedly, while everyone in the crowd shivers.

"As always, there are only 8 people chosen to avoid The Fall. During the game, the last 6 people survive and are allowed back up to the surface. Today however, we will be choosing 4 girls and 4 boys to stay on the surface." A guard reads off one of those huge scrolls. Snapping it shut and moving aside, Mayor stuck a hand in the hat with the grace of a rhino. Picking out one piece of glowing paper, he slowly opened it, letting the suspense hang in the air.

With a smirk, he tore open the paper. He looked it over multiple times before walking up to the mic and telling us. "The first survivor is... Vivian DeLuch, or ChicViv! Will you please come up on stage, Vivian?" The crowd parted as a woman with curly black hair glided past everyone, an air of elegance surrounding her. I realized her family was one of the richer ones in town, and their children were very lucky.

"Any words, Vivian?" With a shake of her head, her golden earrings and dark curls danced around her tan skin. She stepped onto the survivors pedestal, silently chewing on a piece of bubblegum. Clearly happy with her choice, Mayor continued to pick. This time, he chose a boy. "And now we have... Steven Anderson, or ZeRoyalViking." Mayor's voice and face fell, turning into disapproval. Steven ignored the face and turned to us, a look of sadness etched on his face. We smiled warmly at him, urging him towards the stage. Before stepping on, he turned and pulled all of us into a group hug.

"Survive for me guys. I'll see you later." He smiled lightly at us before dashing onto the stage. Mayor hurriedly pulled another slip of paper from the girls side, not caring if Steven actually had something to say to the whole crowd. He stepped onto another pedestal, glancing at us every so often with kind, forgiving eyes.

"Let's see... Monica Chen, or TheMrsKootra! Please step onto the stage!" Jordan let out a relived sigh, glancing at Monica with loving eyes. She caught his eye and blew him a kiss before walking onto the stage. Jordan was planning to propose to his girlfriend right after the "game", saying that he wanted to prove his manliness to her before popping the question. Truly, he just didn't have the balls to ask, even though he had gotten her a ring months before. I found this funny, especially since Jordan was considered the leader for our group.

This went on for a short time, no one else from our group was called. I heard my brother Thomas get called, and I sighed just like Jordan. His second name was fitting for him, FilmMakinThomas, because he loved to create movies that quickly got popular in the town. The crowd cheered loudly when he was called, and he took a bow. Mayor even clapped, which is a rare sight in itself.

We were down to the last boy to be picked, and now we had the perfect amount to be able to all survive and win. Just in case, we hoped another one of us would be it. "The last survivor is..."

Dun Dun DUN! Who is the last survivor, you ask? Well, I'll tell you next Friday, the official update day for this story. Yep, I made it official. If I break it, go ahead and chew my head off until I update again. I feel really lazy, but at the same time, excited to write. I think I'm going mentally insane. Yeah, I most likely am, especially if this story goes in the direction I want it to go in. I'll warn you now Aleks fans: RUN! NOW! NEVER COME BACK! Anyways, I'll see you later my clanmates! KK, so, BYE!


	3. Goodbye

"... Anthony Chaos, or CriousGamers! Come on up here!" Anthony looked around surprised, like he couldn't believe that he was chosen. When he arrived on stage, he bowed and waved like he was a celebrity. Mayor gave him a patience glance, waiting for him to finish his dramatic display. "Anything you want to say?" I normally would have thought that someone up there wouldn't say anything, but knowing Anthony, he would most defiantly say something. And I was right.

"Well, just one thing actually." Everyone groaned. Our friend was known for talking a lot, interrupting others, annoying others, and being so totally off topic that it was sometimes funny. Emphasis on the word 'sometimes'. "The current value of lava or magma is very high. We should use it in the contest!" Everyone called the "game" something different, and Anthony had settled on contest.

Everyone knew that his statement was just a joke, but no laughter was drawn from the blanked faced crowd. Everyone was frozen, and Anthony seemed to just realize what he did, and started to regret it.

Meanwhile, Mayor seemed to like the idea, his long midnight claws clacking together. The hybrid didn't even try to hide the massive grin on his face, and it grew every second that his sharp claws made a loud clack in the silent arena. Soon however, his smile broke as he realized something. I realized the same thing that he did, and instead my lips shot into a smile.

The possibility of lava in the "game" isn't possible.

Everyone cheered, finally getting it. Mayor grumbled, not happy that his new idea was capable. He then realized that everyone was staring at him, waiting for his next instruction. He painting a dark grin onto his face and turned back to us. "Now that we have that settled, scramble back to your houses. You will find what will happen after in there. Everyone is dismissed." He waved us away with a hand, and I felt myself being crushed into the others as the crowd of unlucky teenagers.

I suddenly realized what I just did. I, no one else, had just grouped myself and everyone else with the other teens in the massive crowd. I felt guilty, even though the guys didn't even know. I turned to them. They were pushing their way through the crowd, shouting swear words when someone walked in front of them. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Turning back to the stage, I found Mayor standing there, looking directly at me. We exchanged glances before I tore my gaze away.

We finally were able to make our way home where everyone plopped onto the couch but me. Jordan, Seamus, Eddie, and James all hurried the stairs to hug their respective pets. Moh-Ding and Fisher were happy that they could see each other each day, ever since the government banned owning multiple apartments or houses. Since we all basically owned here, we decided to just move in together instead of living separately.

I found a note on our kitchen counter, the yellow sheet clearly visible against the dark granite. Scanning my eyes over it, I found out the information that Mayor was talking about at the assembly. We were to go the basement of each house where the number of tenants living in that house would have that same number of pods. Each pod had a name, and we were to enter the pod. It would drop us to a random spot far away from where we originally when down from, placed instead at a random location. It was happening at 10 o'clock, which was 4 hours from now.

The sheet also went on to explain how the 'game' would work, and what the main objective is. We were to stay in our pods for about ten minutes, for five of those minutes the other contestants would be visible. Then, giant black spirals would spawn around everyone, and, after a short wait, we would be released with a small pack that had some simple items.

The spirals were going to spawn in a maze format, so if you wanted to complete it, it would take a while. There are overpowered items in the middle, but you would also have to go through the other contestants to reach them. The items were supposedly hidden, so that adds more time that it would take to find them.

The main objective in this mess would be to survive of course, but along with that, we had to be one of the last six to survive. Teams weren't encouraged because of the maze, but they were allowed. Of course we were going to form a team and work together, that was no question.

"Guys, stream room, now!" Jordan called. We had a stream room from the days that we would play video games. Jordan liked to call it the stream room, and it stuck. I could hear the pounding of feet as everyone rushed to obey Jordan's orders. I nabbed the yellow sheet before following them.

The meeting was short and brief, we were just sorting out a plan. However, it took most of our time, and now we only have an hour. I dashed up the stairs to hug Fisher for what could have been the last time ever. 'Ze' promised to take care of him and the others.

The nicknames for Sly and Ze were sticking, even though we had been calling each other by our real names ever since before preschool. They seemed to not mind, but I still got the temptation to call them Eddie or Steven every now and then. I guess you really can't shake old habits.

We went down to the pods after I came down, and Sly fanboyed. He kept claiming that they looked like the ones for Dragon Ball Z, which Seamus and James just shook their heads, but they couldn't hid the smile on their faces. We spent so much time examining the capsules that, by the time we finished, it was almost time to get in.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said, which everyone nodded solemnly to. "So, see you in the ring. Or maze. Or whatever. Just, no goodbye, right?" I smiled lightly, but the others gave me giant toothy grins. We climbed into our machines.

**... I MADE THE TIME! PARTY! To be completely honest, I wrote most of this today. YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT THAT'S CALLED KIDS?! PROCRASTINATION FTW! Also, A/Ns will be in bold from now on for every story. Yay.**

Also to the Royalchaos/Chilledviking or whatever Chilled wanted it to be fans, CORNGATS! Now the two can have happy fun butt times while the others slowly become insane, or lose whatever tiny shred of sanity that they had left because, let's face it, the Creatures have little to none of their sanity left. Now I go back to procrastinating and fangirling over Leo Valdez. Don't deny it, we all have fangirled over the amazing hunk of humor now and then. I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BUY ALEKS'S SHIRTS!


	4. The Terrible Game Begins

The pods started down the chute-like tunnel they were in not to soon after we get in. It was dark since no light was able to break into the tight capsules. I could faintly see the outline of the door from where I sat curled up into a tight ball, the little amount of light in the pod just enough.

The machine was loud as it tumbled down the tunnel. As it fell, it rumbled, and each bump would draw a groan out of it. Even if I covered my ears, the noise pushed past my barricades, only muffling the sounds slightly. My ears burned with pain at every sound. There even was the grinding of gears that added to the symphony of noise that invaded my ears.

I eventually started to get cramped, but I couldn't move around in the tiny area. I was glad that none of us were claustrophobic, because otherwise they would be freaking out. The only problem I had with the small enclosure was that I couldn't move that much, and it hurt to move. My legs were slowly falling asleep, and they were stiff because of how ramrod straight I was forced to have them.

I believe I fell asleep, because soon the pod slowed to a stop. The door quickly swung open, operated by remote control. Looking around cautiously, I found that the pod landed outside a glass space that only had a brown backpack placed on the ground. I picked it up cautiously, still not trusting the government.

I couldn't open it because there was a giant lock latched to the opening of the pack. I stepped out into the glass case, and as soon as I did, the pod door snapped shut and the pod flew back up the tunnel. I stared at it, not believing that I was actually in the game. It was unbelievable. In my head, I could hear Sly say 'Believe it!' from Naruto, and I chuckled under my breath.

I looked around at my surroundings, finding that there were thousand more pods placed in a giant circle. Everyone was looking around, trying to find their friends. I saw Jordan next to me, and I waved to try and get his attention. He eventually noticed me, and waved back before turning back to try and find the others.

I could see Aleks about a quarter of the circle away, and he looked like an absolute mess. He was frantically looking around, crouched over slightly. He wasn't the only person that looked like this, a few strangers looked just like him. Aleks, however, was the only one that was pulling at his hair, occasionally clutching his stomach. The boy was extremely worried, but I couldn't tell if he was worried for his life or for our lives.

I suddenly realized that there were giant space in between each case, making each person look farther than they actually were. There were only about twelve people placed between me and Jordan, and about thirty towards Aleks.

Looking across the giant circle, I could faintly make out Sly, Seamus, and James standing in their cases, looking calm and standing there with confidence. They weren't that far from each other, only about two people in each space. They were glancing around, a hand placed on a hip. Suddenly, Sly seems to find me, and he frantically waves his arms to show the other two. They see him motioning across towards us, and they wave, from what it seems.

Suddenly, a platform made of midnight obsidian descends down from the top. Everyone stares at it, curious who would come down here willingly. Stand on top of the platform, is the dark figure of our mayor. Suddenly, yells of protest are being shouted out by everyone as it land in the middle of the circle, blaming him for taking away their life. We were the only one that weren't shouting at the top of our lungs, probably ruining our voices.

"Silence!" Mayor shouts out, and everyone calms down. His yell doesn't stop sharp glares from being thrown at him, slicing into the warm air. "The only reason I'm down here is because I have to do some traditional bull. If I didn't this would already be started, and I would be watching people die." His voice is so cold towards all of us that everyone shrinks back, and the air drops in temparture.

"Let me see..." Mayor says, ruffling some papers in his hand. "Ah! Found them... I am Mayor Douglas, mayor of Denema town. Today, we start the 21st ever annual Abyss Maze!" He went on explaining a bunch of rules, and what was going to happen. "That is all. Now, may the spirals rise, and may you have luck on your side!" The platform rose into the sky, and dark, midnight black spirals raised into the air.

They moved slowly, just like slugs. They twisted into the air, just like drills. They went in between each space, blocking our view of the other contestants. Everyone shouted out when they couldn't see their friends, but the spirals didn't show any mercy.

After a long time, the spirals stopped moving, towering over everything. The glass cases popped open, and the lock on the backpack fell off, broken by remote control. I stepped out of the container, looking around. The spirals only allowed me to go one way, just like a maze. I took a deep breath, and took a step towards the corridor.

This was going to be a long game.

**There you go! I'm sorry about the late update, but this was hard for me to write. I wanna say this now. This story is a bit like Betrayal, in the sense that the farther along I go, the easier it gets to write. I do already know what I want this story to do, and how to end it. I know who's gonna win, I know the plot twists, I know who I'm gonna add, all that. Some things are gonna be a bit harder for me to write, such as fight scenes, but I'll do it for you guys. I get a free day off today cause Memorial Day, and I'm gonna spend it all day writing. Again, sorry for the super late update, don't kill me, the next one will be on time. I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	5. A Not-So-Terrible Enemy?

I ran down the only corridor, only to be faced with another two. One led to Jordan, one led to Aleks. I paused, then decided that I should probably look in the pack that we were given, just in case I ran into trouble.

I scooted back into my giant corridor before sitting on the floor. I ripped the brown bag off my shoulders and threw it onto the cold stone ground. I tore it open like a child opening a present on Christmas day. As my memories were flooded with images from when I was younger. I pushed them to a corner of my mind, ignoring the tears that threatening to fall.

Glancing into the backpack, I found a sharp stone sword, a few black knifes, bandages, cloth, about twenty four steaks, a bow and twelve arrows, two bottles of water, some syringes filled with some sort of medicine, and a few smaller things. I put one water bottle into a outside pocket of the bag, putting the bandages in my jeans pocket, and grabbed the sword. Just then, I noticed a shape on the bottom of the pack, covered by everything else. I could hear footsteps getting close, so I hurried and dug into the items to grab the item.

As the light hit it, I found out that it was a belt covered in holders for every weapon in the bag. I studied it in wonder as I couldn't get the shock off my face. I recovered soon, realizing that the footsteps from before had become louder. Quickly and quietly, I put everything where they belonged in their belt pocket, and stood up.

The figure that was making the noise stood in front of my only exit, blocking the light. I stood poised with my weapon in front of me, but my hands were shaking slightly. I didn't know how to fight. I was a liability to the team. The figure dropped its sword to its side, walk towards me. It moved away from the light, and I saw that it was a girl.

The girl was wearing sneakers, a grey tank-top, and jeans. She had the backpack slung over one of her shoulders, her brown hair tied up into a ponytail.

She strode up to me, confidence shining in her chocolate orbs. She smirked, seemingly noticing my shaking hands. I sighed, dropping my sword down when my hands flew to my sides. "Just make it quick," I muttered, not wanting to put a fight. I felt all the confidence drain from my body, and there was none in my voice.

The girl frowned. "Who said I was going to kill you? You could be useful to me..." She said, looking me up and down. I stared at her in disbelief; she could use me? I didn't want to know what she meant, but I didn't want to know how good she was with a sword. She was twirling the sword clasped in her hand between her fingers around, a bored look plastered to her face. "What's your name? I'm Elizabeth, but call me Liz." Liz extended her hand for me to shake. I smiled, happy to have made a friend.

"I'm Dan. Nice to meet you, Liz," I replied, grasping her hand firmly. She smiled back as I gave her a friendly one. Suddenly, there were footsteps behind us, and we whirled around to face the entrance. It was Jordan.

"Daniel, watch out!" He shouted, not noticing the fact that me and Liz were currently shaking hands. He rushed forward, throwing his sword downwards, aiming for her head. She pulled out her own sword, swiping up to block it. Their weapons smashed together with a clang, as they were both equally strong. I noticed a red liquid splattered across the stone of both items- blood. They were at a stalemate.

"Stop fighting! Jordan- this is Liz. Liz- this is Jordan." I cried out, hoping to interrupt before anyone could get injured. They glanced at me and saw the desperation in my eyes, and dropped their weapons, their muscles relaxing. I saw them glare at each other, sending a silent message to each other, before turning towards me. "Jordan, I just met Liz-"

"You just met her?!" Jordan roared, clenching his fist around his sword. Liz noticed the action, but made no move to defend herself against my friend.

"Calm down Sandy. If I wanted him dead, his throat would be slit right now," The brunette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Jordan faltered, realizing that she was true.

"Fine. Anyways, Dan, I need you to get Aleks. I'll join up with the others, then we'll meet up over there," Jordan said, turning away from Liz to talk to me. I nod, knowing better than to argue while we're stuck here. Everyone needed someone to partner up with, and I knew Jordan could handle himself. He already did. But, would I be able to take care of myself?

"That reminds me, I have to join up with a few friends. They'll be worried if I don't show up soon. I'll see you guys later," Liz said before dashing away into the hallway. We watched her back as she left, her ponytail swaying. We walked up to the entrance in silence, looking around before stepping out. Sharing smiles, it seems to be a promise to see each other again. We turn and dash away in opposite directions, going to look for our friends.

**... I got no excuse. Uh... school? Is that reasonable? I had a test today that I had to study for, okay? But all my friends are having summertime fun, while I'm stuck in school still. T.T Like if you cri evey tiem. But seriously, I like where this story is going. And who know who Liz is? I added her for a reason... Think. I'm not giving any other hints, but what do you think will happen? Liz will be important, for your future reference. I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	6. Finding My Not Terrible Friend

Dashing through the hallways, I dodged the occasional fight, stumbling away from their swords as they flashed out for my flesh. I could feel my lungs cinch up quickly, and whenever there was an empty hallway, I had to double over onto my knees. They were only quick breaks, but I couldn't stop the guilt. It wound up in the pit of my stomach, fear adding to that pile.

I searched each passing face frantically for my friend, diving when I realized they weren't Aleks. I couldn't spot his face, and I could sense the disappointment that Jordan would have for me when I came back. My eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head, pain shooting through them as I strained them to find Aleks' face.

I found a jumbled mess of chocolate curls atop one head, and ran over to the person, only to find that it wasn't who I was looking for. He spotted me charging him and his weapon flashed right in front of my face. I twirled away, ready to continue my search, but the boy dragged me back for a fight by the back of my shirt. I let out a yelp, but everyone else was occupied by their fights.

"Where do you think you're going Fancy Feet?" He growled in my ear, holding his sword to my throat. I swallowed, only to have the cold blade being pushed closer to the gentle skin. I tried not to swallow again after that.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see that he was wearing jeans and a blood read shirt. It was cut short, despite the cold temperature of the underground that didn't seem to bother him. He looked like an older stronger version of Aleks, muscles bulging as her lifted me up by the collar of my black shirt. He turned around to look at my face. I leaned back as the stranger leaned forward, an angry look in his brown eyes. His breath was terrible, just like rotten noodle soup.

"Put... me... down... Noodle Breath..." I struggled to get out, glaring my eyes at the boy holding my collar. He growled back, but dropped me none the less. He wasn't frowning, but it wasn't exactly smiling. He had a bored look plastered to his face, like he actually wanted to fight me. He was staring off in another direction, but I didn't want to risk it.

"You got courage kid. Try not to lose it in this dump." He said, not looking at me. He was twirling his sword absentmindedly, just like Liz did. "Name's Wallas. Yours?"

I stared at him in surprise, not expecting for him to give me his name. The moment we separated, it would be most likely that I would never see him again. "D-Dan." I stuttered out, still shocked. He smiled a genuine smile, showing off a row of straight, white teeth. He held out a hand, and I shook it.

"Get going Dan. Seems like you're in a hurry." Wallas said, shoving me away. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and took off in the direction I originally was running in. Dashing around fights, no one stopped me like the body builder I had just left.

I was able to make good time, and eventually found my friend. Aleks had pressed himself in between two midnight spirals and was currently shaking. He looked just as crazy, if not crazier, than before. The Russian had his sword hilt in between his clammy fingers, waving it at everyone who passed.

Everyone ignored the boy, not even looking as they passed. It was like he was a ghost, even though his pale skin stood out from the dark towers. As I walked over to him, making sure no one was near us, I noticed how his skin was near a paper white, paler than ever before, but I just wrote it off as how scared he was.

"Aleks." I whispered as I walked over to him. He held his sword out, but dropped it when he saw that it was me. I smile started to creep it way onto his face, but it never finished. "We need to go join the others. Are you okay with getting up?" I asked in a gentle voice, and Aleks slowly pushed himself out of his little crevice. He stood on his shaky, thin legs.

After taking a few steps, the Russian dashed in the direction we would be taking to the others. I was surprised and soon lost sight of him. I regained my senses and hurried after him. He can back into sight before dashing off again after waiting for me.

"Aleks! Wait up!" I shouted, but he only waited for me when he got out of sight. Everyone who we passed looked at me weirdly, like my friend didn't just pass them. Like I was a strange guy who talked to-

I pushed my thoughts to the corners of my mind and just followed my friend.

**Okay, what do you want me to do? This is bad. Three times off schedule? Yeah, I need to do something to repay you guys. Anyways, I wonder why people look at Dan weirdly when he talks to Aleks! Wait, I lied. I already knows what happens! Huehuehue... You'll find out soon. But, why do YOU think people look at Dan weirdly? I don't know, maybe you'll be right... Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


	7. A Little Author's Note

**So, if you didn't know, I put this story on a schedule. I'm suppose to-**

_-update each Friday._

**... Real mature. And get out! You aren't in this story!**

_We can do whatever we want to do._

**Oh, so both of you are in this?**

Yep.

**Wow. Anyways, I made this author's note to tell you-**

-she's taking the story of the schedule. This is because-

_-it feels like a chore to her if she continuously has to hurry and finish it during the week. She-_

**-I want to write this story because I want to. It will feel less daunting for me to do if I just write it whenever I can. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I believe taking it off a schedule is best. Either way-**

_-she doesn't update on the schedule anyways. It won't make much of a change for you guys._

**Exactly. I originally started this story because I got the idea from a random dream I had, and it stuck with me. I literally came up with this story when I was sleeping and waking up. That was a long time ago. I only have a little excitement left to do this story, and I believe it's the schedule.**

Oh, don't worry, she'll still make this story. We'll guilt trip her into doing this quickly.

_And the next installment will come soon, as soon as Maddy decides to not be lazy. Like seriously! She's an absolute-_

**-lazy butt. I know. You tell me enough Nij. And Jin, you won't be guilt tripping anyone. The readers will guilt trip me.**

_... Did you just give them and idea?_

**... Shoot.**

_GUILT TRIP HER INTO WRITING! GO!_

**DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!**

LISTEN TO US IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! GUILT TRIP! GUILT TRIP!

**OKAY, I'M GOING TO END THIS BEFORE THEY DO MORE DAMAGE! I'LL SEE MY CLANMATES LATER! KK, SO,**

_**BYE!**_


	8. Area of Blood

I dashed after the Russian as he weaved through the crowds, not bothering to stop for me now. He seemed smaller, never bumping or touching anyone. No one even tried to stop him, focusing on whatever they were doing. The fights whittled down to almost nothing, everyone tired or trying to find their friends.

I examined the walls while running, trying to find a way towards the middle of the maze. The only halls were from where everyone exited, and the hall we were running down right now. I soon started to pant with effort, my chest heaving after running for so long. My eyes were blurry from me straining them and darting around to study to dark halls. You shut yourself in a dark room with no lights and see how your eyes take it. Not kindly, I suppose.

I soon lose sight of the running Russian, the crowds being too much for me to push through with my broad shoulders. This is one of the reasons I envy my friend's small figure; he's able to sneak past almost any darting eyes, that sneaky bastard. The only one that could always see him was Sly, for they were best friends.

I let myself rest in a relatively quiet area, the cool air of the underground filling my lungs again. It was refreshing and the air just slipped into my lungs, my body welcoming the cool sensation. My thoughts turned to Sly; how long would it take until we found them? I'm pretty sure the next step I took would kill me.

From the looks of it, the others were more than halfway across the circle from where we started. Knowing Jordan, he probably found them by now and was forcing them to run with few breaks in between. I slightly started to regret agreeing to get Aleks, only because that meant I had to run such a long distance.

I looked around for the said boy and found that he had left me behind, his shaggy mess of brown curls gone from my sight. Sighing, I push myself up using my knees and hear the sound of my bones cracking, bursting any air bubbles sitting there.

I started running at a jog, slowly getting faster, letting my legs get used to the feeling. It would be agonizing having to run for another half hour or so, but there was nothing else I could do. I hoped the Russian had noticed my absences by now and was waiting for me, but he could easily just ran ahead, leaving me by myself.

It creeped me out how the area I was in was so abandoned, and I finally noticed the red splash on the spirals. I took in a breath through my nose and the smell of rusty pennies filled my nostrils. A few reached my taste buds as I took in a sharp breath, the taste making me reel back in surprise. I picked up my sprinting, hoping to get away from the area.

The thing I didn't see was the spiral that had blood at the very tip.

**So yes, this is too short for the long wait. And yes, you can yell at me for things. But I stopped it here because it's the perfect place to have a cliffhanger! Don't you think? I think that I'm going to try and make as many chapters end in cliffhangers as I can with this story. It actually seems easy to make cliffhangers with this story, since it has a good amount of plot twists. I don't know how many chapters this story will have... Maybe about fifteen? This is the official seventh one, so... I don't know. I actually finished this yesterday, but my new documents wouldn't let me copy this. I had to switch to Google's documents... *sniffles* Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!**


End file.
